


Не смотри

by NoahLeroy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Ямамото попадает в будущее





	

К перемещениям во времени невозможно было привыкнуть. Но ощущения всегда были узнаваемыми – еще до того, как базука срабатывала, и сознание протягивало через игольное ушко, настигало чувство дежавю. Это был момент интуитивной тревоги – короткий укол в сердце, и ты уже пытаешься собрать себя воедино, оказываясь не в своем времени, но по-прежнему в своем теле. По правде говоря, даже Ямамото искренне не понимал, почему они до сих пор так безответственно относились к базуке. Гокудера неоднократно предлагал изолировать ее от по-детски импульсивного Ламбо, однако формально они не имели на это право – оружием семьи Бовино распоряжалась только семья Бовино.

Перед каждым перемещением он крепко зажмуривался, и, если в будущем рядом не оказывалось никого, он просто ждал отпущенное время и снова закрывал глаза. За исключением их общего перемещения для борьбы с Миллефиоре, он всегда оказывался один. И, пожалуй, его это устраивало. Знать свое будущее – это как начинать книгу с конца или проматывать фильм сразу на развязку, ничего интересного. На этот раз он почувствовал чужое присутствие рядом. Распахнув глаза, он наткнулся на удивленное лицо Гокудеры. Ямамото впервые видел его повзрослевшим и не мог отвести взгляда: тот заметно вытянулся, немного раздался в плечах и, боги, каким же он стал красивым! 

\- Ямамото! – вскинулся Гокудера, - снова мелкий палит куда ни попадя?  
\- Привет! По правде говоря, целился он в тебя.  
\- Ха, фирменная меткость этого телка! Десять лет прошло, а он такой же мазила.

Желтоватый свет проезжавшей мимо машины прошелся по полутемной комнате толстой малярной кистью, и Ямамото выхватил взглядом из-за спины Гокудеры аккуратно заправленную синим клетчатым пледом кровать. Двуспальную. Что они делали вечером в одной квартире? На низком журнальном столике перед ними были разложены бумаги и стояли две чашки кофе. Дела семьи? Ямамото продолжил осматриваться, пока Гокудера рассказывал ему про то, как Ламбо на последней миссии умудрился прострелить себе ногу. Комната была явно обжитой и очень уютной, мягкий ковер со свежим пятном приятно грел ноги и, несмотря на европейскую мебель, в интерьере угадывались и японские мотивы. Изящный тансу, на котором лежали мужские часы; акари, подчеркивающий полумрак комнаты, токонома со старомодной нэцкэ в виде инугами. Паркет на полу рядом с кроватью с обеих сторон был выстлан прямоугольниками татами, на одном из которых он увидел пару мягких домашних туфель – явно на пару размеров больше, чем носил Гокудера, а вот ему самому они пришлись бы впору… Приятный жар прилил к щеками и ладоням, а в груди и вовсе будто разлили жидкое золото. 

\- Ты чего? – обеспокоенно прервался Гокудера, заметив его состояние.

Прежде чем он успел ответить, дверь распахнулась и кто-то вошел. Ямамото обернулся, и увидел Хибари, застывшего в дверном проеме с подносом в руках. Его волосы были влажными, а белоснежный халат казался чем-то чужеродным в полутьме комнаты. Он подошел к ним и аккуратно поставил поднос с ароматным чаем на стол.  
\- Ты, - он бросил недобрый взгляд в сторону Гокудеры, - держи свои руки при себе, еще раз опрокинешь на меня чай, стирать вещи будешь вручную, и новую чашку вылепливать тоже. А ты, как вернешься в свое время, держи язык за зубами.  
\- Прекрати выпендриваться, - раздраженно вскинулся Гокудера, - и чашка тебе эта не нравилась. 

Ямамото смотрел на них и не мог поверить: Гокудера? С Хибари? Этого просто не могло быть. Не с Гокудерой. Только не с ним. Разочарование заполнило его до краев ледяной волной, и горло резко сжалось в сухом спазме.

\- Ямамото! Что с тобой? – Гокудера потянулся к нему, резкие движения сквозили беспокойством, и он все-таки задел локтем чашку. Она перевернулась на бок и звонко скатилась, треснув напополам. Хибари из их времени тоже нравился тонкий китайский фарфор. Что еще _тоже_ нравилось Хибари из их времени?  
\- Все в порядке. Просто пора возвращаться, я всегда так реагирую на перемещения, - откашлявшись, прохрипел Ямамото.  
\- Погоди, - Гокудера поднялся и подошел к тансу, что-то сосредоточенно ища в верхнем ящике. 

Ямамото засмотрелся на бледную шею, открытую собранными в короткий хвост волосами, на острый бугорок позвонка, выглядывающий из-под свободной домашней футболки, и пропустил момент, когда на плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь Хибари.

\- Аптечка во второй полке, - громко сказал он Гокудере.  
\- Без тебя разберусь!  
\- Не смотри, - уже тише добавил он только для Ямамото. Прохладные пальцы больно, до синяков, сжали плечо, разворачивая его к себе, и _от Гокудеры_.  
Сердце кольнуло легкой тревогой перед тем, как сознание снова начало затягивать в неуютную тесноту.

Когда Гокудера повернулся, перед ними снова был взрослый Ямамото, растерянный и одновременно довольный.  
\- Чего это вы? – удивился он застывшему с пластинкой таблеток в руках Гокудере и до сих пор сжимавшему его плечо Хибари.  
\- Черт, не успел! Тебе из прошлого стало плохо, хотел дать с собой.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Ямамото.  
\- Затем, чтобы не мучился, когда обратно вернется. Что за глупые вопросы? Хотя о чем это я, когда ты другие задавал?  
\- Во время путешествий во времени ему всегда становится плохо. Так он сказал, - вмешался Хибари, - однако плохо ему стало только после того, как вошел я.  
\- Так я из прошлого теперь знаю?  
\- Остается шанс, что ты ничего не понял, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Гокудера, кладя перед ним пластинку с таблетками, - но ты никогда не был тупым, что бы я о тебе ни говорил.  
\- И никогда не был болтливым, - добавил Хибари, поднялся и пересел напротив, на одну сторону с Гокудерой.  
\- Думаю, я не доставлю вам из прошлого проблем, парни, - примирительно улыбнулся Ямамото, - а даже если и проболтаюсь, мне никто не поверит.  
\- Вот уж действительно. Я точно не поверю. А Хибари еще и наваляет, - Гокудера ухмыльнулся и потер виски, - кстати, почему ты никогда не говорил, что плохо переносишь перемещения?  
\- Я не…, - Ямамото задумчиво потер шрам на подбородке и вдруг понимающе улыбнулся самому себе, - просто не хотел беспокоить.

Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь, и Ямамото отстранено подумал, что пора бы и честь знать. Он всегда был желанным гостем в этом доме, но никогда не претендовал ни на что большее. Он ласково дразнил сонного Гокудеру, снова пытавшегося ввести их в суть дела, и все никак не мог налюбоваться. Ему очень хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь он все-таки сможет оставить это детское и безнадежное чувство в прошлом, сможет идти дальше по своему пути с кем-то, кто этот путь с ним разделит; сможет, наконец, принять то, что этим «кем-то» будет не Гокудера. Он попытался прогнать привычную уже горечь и встретился с холодным взглядом Хибари. Он привык к этому предостерегающему острому равнодушию, но сейчас в нем было что-то отдаленно похожее на…сочувствие? Виски кольнуло непрошеным воспоминанием, чужим и одновременно его собственным.  
"Не смотри", - говорил Хибари, и это будило в Ямамото горячую злую ярость.  
Как будто он никогда не пытался! Это было сродни просьбе перестать дышать - жестоко, но в его ситуации единственно верно. Он прикрыл глаза и отвернулся.


End file.
